The Bachelorette
by Beef7
Summary: [BACK IN BUSINESS!] It's the Bachelorette! It's bigger! It's better! It's... in the fuedal era? Kagome's evil little scam comes to life. Jakotsu a host? Kagome a cameraman? What is the world coming to?
1. Chapter 1: What's Going On?

YAY another fanfic by moi! I know what you're thinking, i've already started two, but I couldn't wait to start this one OK?

**

* * *

**

**The Bachelorette **

**Chapter 1**

"Bankotsu!" Jakotsu shouted as he marched into his leader's room. "You're… single right?"

"Jakotsu," Bankotsu groaned. "We're _all_ single!" He rubbed his eyes and sat up, but looked over at Jakotsu suddenly with suspicion. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I'll tell you on the way, now come on!" Jakotsu cried as he yanked poor Bankotsu out of bed.

Suikotsu and Renkotsu were waiting along with… Naraku? "W-what's going on here?" Bankotsu asked as he pulled away from Jakotsu's grasp. "Where are we going?"

"To InuYasha's group," Naraku answered.

"Why?" Bankotsu asked again.

"I said I'll tell you on the way, now hurry or we'll be late!" Jakotsu shouted as he grabbed Bankotsu's wrist once again and began dragging him out of the castle, with the others falling close behind.

"Late for what?" Bankotsu asked as he was dragged deeper into the forest.

* * *

"Kouga! Wait up!" Ginta shouted. 

"Remind me again what we're doing?" Hakkaku asked.

"Why are you asking me? It's not like Kouga ever tells me these things!" Ginta answered. "All I know is that we're going to visit InuYasha."

"It's probably to go see Kagome," Hakkaku spat.

"No, Kouga's over Kagome. He finally realized that she is a slut! Besides, why would he practically bite our heads off to make us come with him if it was just to see Kagome?" Ginta panted.

It was silent for a moment, until both Ginta and Hakkaku both asked, "Are we there yet?" But that only earned them a bump on the head.

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" the little green frog shouted while tripping at the feet of his lord. "I still don't understand why we must go see InuYasha all of a sudden!" 

"It is none of your concern Jaken," The demon lord replied without emotion.

"Are you going to try and kill InuYasha my lord?" Rin asked as she skipped on top of and over Jaken.

"No, not this time." Sesshoumaru stopped in front of Kaede's village. _This is where that brat told me to go… _he thought to himself.

* * *

"Oh, how wonderful it will be to see Sango again!" Kuronosuke said dreamily to himself. 

"Will someone please tell me who this Sango person is?" Nobunaga shouted to the sky.

"Yeah, I second that!" Hiten grumbled. "I also want to know why I have to travel with you pathetic losers!"

Takemaru sighed. "I don't even know why I agreed to this! I guess there was nothing better to do." He glared at Hiten. "Would you stop complaining?"

"Sorry, but those two weakling humans are driving me up the wall!" Hiten cried as he clenched his fists.

"Almost there. Almost there. Almost there…" Takemaru chanted to himself.

* * *

Sango finished making the fire inside Kaede's hut. Kagome seemed so excited for some reason today. She sighed and thought that it was probably just Sango's imagination. 

She threw the last of the firewood into the crackling flames and went out side.

She froze in terror and shock. Standing in front of the hut was InuYasha, Miroku, Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Naraku, Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Sesshoumaru, Kuronosuke, Takemaru, and three other men whom she did not know.

Kagome was standing in front of them with Jakotsu who was bouncing with excitement beside her.

"Kagome… what's going on?" Sango asked slowly.

* * *

I know, i'm leaving you guys hanging. But don't worry, i'll update soon! R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2: Awkward

**Chapter 2: An Awkward Hug**

Kagome walked over to the dumb-founded Sango. "Surprise!" she cheered.

Sango grabbed Kagome's wrist and turned both of them away from the guys. "Kagome, what the hell is going on?" she hissed.

"I'm going to get you a boyfriend, miss bachelorette!" Kagome chirped.

Sango's eyes grew wide. "W-what?"

"You need someone in your life, and how will you ever know if Miroku is the right one. Personally, I think you can do better than him!" Kagome said.

"Personally, I think you're nuts! I mean Hello! Some of these guys are our _enemies_!" Sango snapped.

Kagome patted Sango on the shoulder. "That won't matter. We're talking love here! Nothing can get in the way of that!"

Sango glanced over her shoulder. "How did you get all of them to do this anyway?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I dunno, I just asked and they all agreed…" Kagome said. Then she smirked. "Maybe they all like you, Sango!" she taunted.

"No way! Half of them hate me!" Sango argued, but Kagome saw that her face had turned a light shade of pink.

"C'mon Sango. It will be fun! You will be a pretty bachelorette, with 15 bachelors fighting over you!" Kagome pleaded.

"They won't fight over me… I'm sure they don't even care…" Sango said as she nervously played with a loose strand of hair.

"Sure they do! Why else would they have agreed to this?" Kagome raised her voice a little.

"I don't know Kagome…" Sango began.

"Sango, you don't have a choice. They came all the way here for this! They won't be to happy to find out that they came all this way for nothing…"

Sango sighed. "Fine, I'll do it!"

"Yay!" Kagome cheered as she pulled Sango over to the guys. "OK everyone, welcome to The Bachelorette! I'm your host Kagome-"

"Hey! I wanna be the host!" Jakotsu whined.

"No!" Kagome said firmly. "I'm the host!"

Jakotsu growled and pulled out his Jakotsu-tou. "I said, 'I want to be the host'!"

Kagome swallowed hard and smiled. "O-of course you can be the host Jakotsu! I was just kidding…"

Jakotsu cheered and walked over beside Sango. "OK, welcome to The Bachelorette! I'm your host Jakotsu… what now?" he asked Kagome.

Kagome sighed and explained everything to Jakotsu.

"OK!" Jakotsu shouted as he pushed Kagome out of the way. "You are all here to win over the heart of this lovely lady here. I must admit, there are some really surprising faces here…"

Kagome whispered something in Jakotsu's ear, and he smirked evilly. "Now, you will begin by giving her a friendly hug!"

Almost everyone's jaw was touching the ground, including Sango's.

"Now line up! No pushing please… LINE UP OR I'LL COME AND GIVE EACH OF YOU A HUG MYSELF!" Jakotsu shouted.

Almost instantly, everyone was lined up in front of Sango.

The first person was Miroku. That wasn't a problem, since she had hugged him many times.

InuYasha was next. Now that was a little weird. It wasn't as if she hated InuYasha or anything but… giving him a hug?

After InuYasha was Kouga. Sango found that moment to be a little strange. She didn't know Kouga very much, and they rarely spoke to each other.

Sesshoumaru. OK, since when does he give hugs? Sango never thought she would see the day. Ever.

Oh my god! Naraku? Must we even go there? What the heck was he even doing here? A hug. She had to give _Naraku_ a hug!

Ginta and Hakkaku weren't all that bad. Sure, she couldn't even remember the last time she spoke to them, but they were pretty sweet sometimes.

Kuronosuke was all right. She had given him a hug before so it wasn't very awkward.

Sango almost jumped out of her skin when she hugged Hiten. His arms wormed around her waist and were getting dangerously close to her butt. She gently but firmly broke the hug and shot him a warning glare. He was acting freakishly like Miroku.

Nobunaga wasn't that bad. She didn't know him at all but she could sense his happy and friendly aura.

Takemaru freaked her out. Her skin was literally crawling when she hugged him. He had always freaked her out, and now she had to hug him!"

The Hojou guy from Kagome's time was similar to Nobunaga, so he didn't freak her out… except for the fact that he was YOUNGER THAN HER!

Suikotsu… dear lord he was scary. He was probably the scariest one yet!

Never mind. Renkotsu was worse. Way, way worse.

Bankotsu… hugs? Now that was awkward. Sango was too scared to even make eye contact with him. _Hell, let this be over… NOW!_ Sango shouted inwardly to herself.

When the hugs were _finally_ done, Sango relaxed her muscles that had been tense for all the hugs. She let out her breath that she was holding in for God only knows how long.

She looked over to Kagome, who had a video camera in her hands. She was going to pay for this…

* * *

Whoa, i can't even see half of them giving Sango a hug... that would be awkward! Poor Sango!


	3. Chapter 3: A Second Glance

This is where Bankotsu starts to realize his feelings for a certain taijiya! YAY!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: A Second Glance**

Sango sighed as she sank deeper into the hot springs. She was still trying to figure out why Kagome did this. What would those guys see in her anyways?

She looked down into her reflection. She wasn't _that_ pretty, was she? "What makes Kagome think that even my enemies would fight over me? They wouldn't even take a second glance at me!"

She suddenly chuckled in amusement at her self. _Look at me! I'm… talking to myself!_ She hugged her knees for a while and then dunked herself underwater.

She stayed under there for a long time, until she finally came up.

The first thing she saw was someone at the edge of the hot spring, staring at her. She shrieked, making the person jump back startled.

* * *

Bankotsu walked through the forest, annoyed. "Why did I even come here? I don't need a girlfriend! Especially not _her_!" 

He froze suddenly. He should have left, and not stayed. It would be an invasion of privacy, but his feet were planted to the spot.

There she was, only her head was surfaced above the water. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be relieving her stress, most likely from the whole bachelorette thing.

He had never noticed before, but she was actually kind of… attractive. _Wait, what am I saying? She's my enemy!_ But even though he tried to deny it, he couldn't help but admire her.

He watched as she dunked herself underwater. After what seemed like too long of underwater time, Bankotsu frowned slightly and walked over to the edge of the springs.

He forgot about a woman's insecurity (and his own) and peered down into the water, wondering how she could stay underwater for so long.

She caught him by surprise when she finally emerged to the surface. She took one look at him and screamed. He fell back, startled and took off into the forest.

He hid behind a tree, hoping she didn't recognize him. He probably looked like a complete idiot-

Wait.

What would he care what she thought? It's not like he had any feelings for her, so it wouldn't matter what she thought… right?

He wanted to look back, just to see if she was looking over in his direction. _No! Bad! You don't care!_ He scolded himself, although he knew it would do know good.

He knew his feelings for the taijiya.

He knew that she was going to kill him for spying on her.

And he also knew…

That she would never give him a second glance.

* * *

And so it begins! Sorry it's so short. I'll update as soon asI can! R&R please! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Date

**Chapter 4: The Date**

Sango stared into the trees, completely taken back by what just happened.

Bankotsu, leader of the Band of Seven, was sitting at the edge of the hot spring that she was completely _naked_ in!

Did that mean that he was… interested in her? Or perhaps he just happened to be there?

No, you wouldn't just _happen_ to be sitting at the edge of a hot spring, looking down into the water where someone was nude!

"But why would he want to look at me?" Sango asked quietly. "I thought Kagome was the one who guys were drooling over." Sango suddenly began speaking in envious words. "They're all mesmerized by the wimpy little prissy girls beauty!"

Suddenly her hand flew to her mouth. She had never spoken about a comrade like that before. This whole thing was getting to her.

She figured that she wouldn't tell Kagome about what happened that night. She felt some unusual hatred toward her friend. Was it jealousy? She just didn't know anymore.

Suddenly it hit her. She knew why Kagome was doing this. It was because the little brat felt sorry for her! She thought that Sango needed help to get attention from boys.

"Why that little bitch!" Sango shouted, almost too loud. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her, covering her womanly places. She picked up her clothes and got changed. Then she headed back to Kaede's hut where everyone was waiting for her.

* * *

"Hey, Bankotsu. You look pale! What's up with you?" Jakotsu asked, waving a hand in front of Bankotsu's face.

Bankotsu blinked and snapped out of his gaze. "Sorry Jakotsu. I'm fine."

Jakotsu opened his mouth to say something, when Sango walked in. She was wearing the pink part of her kimono without the green, and her hair was out of its usual ribbon.

Miroku practically dove across the room and wrapped his arms around her. "Sango, where have you been? I missed you- GAH!" he cried out loud and shoved him off of her, making him land on the ground with a thud.

Everyone looked up at her in surprise. "Give it a rest Miroku! I'm not in the mood for your stupidity!" she snapped, before bringing her knees to her chest.

"Sango?" Kagome asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Sango finally exploded. "Shut up Kagome! What makes you think I need your sympathy? Or any help from you at all?" She angrily stood up. "Just because your love life sucks, back off of mine!" And with that, she stormed off.

"What's gotten into her?" Kagome asked.

Miroku sighed. "I believe it was me…"

Kagome shot him an evil look. "And just what exactly did you do _this_ time?"

"I- I accidentally kissed another girl…"

"How can you accidentally kiss someone?" Kagome snapped.

" I thought she was Sango, and I kissed her before I got the chance to see her face."

"Miroku! Not again! No wonder Sango's so upset! I'll bet you won't get a jewel shard tomorrow!" Kagome muttered.

Everyone looked at her weirdly. "What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! Well, every few nights, Sango will eliminate a certain amount of bachelors. She will give each one a jewel shard, and the ones who don't get jewels shard will be eliminated."

"So you really think Sango will eliminate me?" Miroku asked, surprised.

"Hell yeah!" Kagome shouted.

Sango, who was standing outside the door, overheard the conversation. She realized that she had better start choosing who do eliminate so she wouldn't be put on the spot later on.

* * *

Sango sighed for probably the twentieth time that day. She had to 'spend time' with each of the guys.

When she had gone for a walk with Miroku, she did not say a word to him the entire time. She didn't even look at him.

It also felt very weird knowing that Kagome was following them.

Now she was out for a walk with Bankotsu, although she decided she needed a rest. She had to go on a walk with _everyone_! Do you know how tiring that was?

Now they were resting on the side of the path. Bankotsu wasn't at all tired, but he knew that Sango probably was. The sparked a few conversations, but they all were ended shortly after.

Well, what exactly _could_ they talk about? It got kind of awkward with him being a mercenary and all.

"I wonder who I'm going to eliminate tonight?" Sango said quietly.

"What's that?" Bankotsu asked.

She looked up. "Oh, nothing! I was just… thinking out loud I guess."

He smiled, which really surprised her. She had seen him smirk, but smile? That was pretty odd for a cold-hearted killer.

It was at that moment she realized how handsome he was. Sure, she had found him slightly attractive before, but she never thought of him as handsome.

Sango looked at the ground again, afraid that she might blush. Why was she so attracted to him suddenly? Her mind pondered with questions as she stared into space.

Bankotsu watched her curiously. Why didn't he notice it before? She was so beautiful, and he never even noticed!

He saw her eyes flicker with tiredness. They slowly drooped shut. Was she sleeping?

Bankotsu could not believe it. How could she fall asleep so easily? If she really was sleeping that is. But then again, this was the woman who could hold her breath for a very long time. This was the woman that killed demons for a living. This was the woman who was slowly stealing his heart.

He chuckled to himself. It was ironic. She killed demons, and he killed humans. She was pure, and he was tainted. She was alive, and he was dead.

Bankotsu decided that he was tired too. So he lied down on the grass and put his hands behind his head.

Sango opened one eye and looked down at him. His eyes were closed, but he was not sleeping. Neither was she. She was merely resting.

She finally opened the other eye and poked him a few times.

"What?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"We should probably get back…" Sango began.

Bankotsu sighed and sat up. "You had to wait until I was relaxed, didn't you?" he asked, a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

Sango rolled her eyes and stood up, so did Bankotsu, and they both went back to the village. Luckily for Sango, that was her last date for the night.

Unfortunately, the pressure was not over yet.

* * *

Awww. sweet little moment! Sorry this chapter is so short guys, it's kinda stressdull running three fanfictions. But just a warning, the next chapter is even shorter. I was ganna just make them one chpater, but this way it looks like i've updated more! LOL R&R! 


	5. Chapter 5: And A Jewel Shard For You

**Chapter 5: …And A Jewel Shard For You**

"OK Sango! It's the big moment!" Kagome said happily. Sango ignored her. She was still mad at Kagome, and Kagome seemed to notice. "O c'mon Sango! Don't tell me your still angry about the whole Miroku kissing another girl thing!"

Sango stared at her in shock. "He what?" she snapped.

Kagome stumbled over her words. "Y-you mean… he… you… didn't know?"

Sango shook her head. "No I didn't!"

"Then what are you mad about?" Kagome asked.

"I'm mad at _you_ for making go through with this!" Sango shouted. Then she spun around and marched outside.

Kagome stood frozen to the spot. "You're… mad at me?"

* * *

"And welcome back to, The Bachelorette!" Jakotsu shouted into the camera, which Kagome was operating. "Now it's time for Sango to eliminate 2 of the 15 bachelors on the show! Let's see who she picks!"

Sango stepped beside the little table, which the jewel shards were sitting on. She picked them up and went to one end of the line.

She strolled down the line, dropping a shard into each boy's hand. She skipped Naraku and Miroku.

"Um… Sango? You forgot to give me one…" Miroku began.

Sango glared over at him. "You aren't getting one, _monk_!" she snapped with a harsh tone. "And neither are you Naraku! You're welcome to leave anytime now!" she said, before turning her back towards them.

"But… but… I WANTED A JEWEL SHARD!" Naraku wailed as he threw a little temper tantrum. After about 3 minutes, he calmed himself and went back to his monkey castle. Miroku ran in the hut… crying?

As Miroku's weeping faded, all that was left was silence. Jakotsu broke it after a few minutes of awkwardness.

"Well, that's it for tonight! Stay tuned for tomorrow when the all day dates begin!" Jakotsu chirped into the camera.

"I feel a headache coming on…" Sango groaned as she put a hand on her forehead. "I'm going to bed."

"Wait Sango-" Kagome began, but Sango cut her off.

"I said, 'I feel a headache coming on'!" Sango snapped, before turning to leave.

* * *

See? What did I tell you? SHORT! I'll probably update once i've finished Yumemiru. There's only like two more chapters in that one so relax, it wont take me 5 years to finish it! OK? So ya, R&R please! 


	6. Chapter 6: Runaway

... i've got some explaining to do...

* * *

Chapter 6: Runaway

That night, none of the guys could sleep. This whole thing was getting to them… a lot.

"OK, who had the most romantic walk?" Kouga asked, hoping that he could brag about his night. Everyone was silent. "Well? Did anyone feel they made a 'connection'?" Kouga said in a mocking tone.

Again the room was silent. Bankotsu thought about speaking up. He did have a better relationship with Sango than before, but he decided it would be best not to speak up.

"I don't know why you guys are even bothering. She knows me the best, so she'll probably pick me!" InuYasha said proudly.

"Yeah right! Why would she pick you when she so obviously likes me?" asked Hiten as he lay on his bed with his hands behind his head.

"You hardly even know her!" Kuronosuke snapped. "Sango and I were meant to be!" he said dreamily.

"I never lose a battle. This competition shall be no different," Sesshoumaru stated simply.

"I thought you hated humans?" InuYasha snapped.

"I do, but I never turn down a challenge."

"No one even challenged you!" InuYasha retorted.

Sesshoumaru fell silent.

"Don't tell me you've actually taken a _liking _to Sango!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"Of course not. I despised humans!" Sesshoumaru spat.

"So what will you do if you win?" Bankotsu asked dryly. It had been the first thing he said all night. This conversation was a little entertaining, and he decided to take part in it.

Sesshoumaru had no response to this; probably because he didn't have an answer.

"That's what I thought!" Bankotsu snickered. "You _do _like her, don't you?"

"Pssht! You're one to talk!" InuYasha snorted

"What do you mean?" Bankotsu asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Ha! You've been playing the 'oh-look-at-me-Sango-I'm-a-sensitive-guy!' trick"

"I'm not being sensitive!" Bankotsu spat.

* * *

Sango sighed happily as she walked down to her room with the much needed water bottle Kagome gave her. Why was Kagome ruining her life? First she completely embarrassed and humiliated her when she had to give a bunch of men, most of which she barely new, hugs and go for "romantic walks" with them. Then the bitch had to go and tell her that the man she _thought_ she loved was cheating on her. 

"Do you even care if Sango chooses you, Bankotsu?"

Sango froze. _That was InuYasha's voice… are they talking about me? _

"Not really. I don't even know why I'm here This is pointless and a complete waste of time!" She heard Bankotsu reply carelessly.

Sango felt her heart shatter. Did he really just say that? That this whole thing wasn't worth his time? _That _I'm _not worth his time?_

"I… I thought that maybe we had something…" she murmured to herself. Her knees felt shaking and she leaned against the wall, half listening to them argue, and the other half in her own world. She thought back…

_She emerged from the hot spring when she couldn't hold her breath any longer. She opened her eyes and saw a pair of feet. Looking up, she screamed when she saw him peering down at her. He fell back ad took off with unnatural speed into the forest._

Looking back, it was kind of funny. She almost laughed. Then she remembered the "date", as Kagome called it, that they had went on. He hadn't complained when she decided to rest, or when she almost fell asleep, like he knew that she needed it or something. And that was the night she had realized she was getting feelings for him, and she was almost sure he had them back.

The rest of this stupid show would had gone by so smoothly. She would eliminate everyone and then maybe they could be together in the end, but now…

Now he was saying things like this was pointless and a waste of time…

She felt tears burning in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. Great now she was going to cry! The tears wouldn't stop coming, no matter how hard she tried to wipe them away.

"Sango?"

Sango winced but didn't look up, she already knew who it was.

"What is it, Kuronosuke?" she asked, trying to hold in her tears.

"You… you're crying!"

_Good observation, oh great lord! _"Yeah, I think I knew that…" she said quietly, looking at her feet.

"Tell me, what's troubling you? We could talk over tea…"

Ugh! Kagome was ruining her life and these men were just making it worse! "Especially _him_…" she whispered coldly, 'him' being Bankotsu.

"You know Sango, I care about you…"

_Here we go…_ Sango thought.

"Those other men are just here to beat the others in a competition, I'm sorry but none of them are interested in you in _that_ way. But my feelings for you are true…"

Sango couldn't believe he'd just said that to her. She felt worse than ever. What if he was right? What if she picked someone that she'd grown to like, only to find out that they were just trying to beat someone else and didn't even like her?!

She could already feel the humiliation, and it was almost preventing her from breathing. Panic overthrew her and she bolted.

"Sango! Sango!"

She could here him calling out to her, and then she could have sworn she heard some of the other men calling out to her. They must have come out when they heard Kuronosuke shouting her name.

She gasped suddenly when she slammed into a chest. A… bright pink chest? It was Jakotsu.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" he asked.

Sango started to sob into his… disturbingly pink kimono. "I hate this…" she whispered between sobs. "I… I hate this so much!"

Jakotsu felt a little sorry for the poor thing. No one had even taken her feelings on this whole thing into consideration when they started this show. And on top of that, they were throwing these ridiculous things into her face.

"Jakotsu? If I leave for a walk, will you promise you won't tell anyone where I went?" she asked, finally letting go of the now disturbing pink kimono with wet spots on it from her tears.

Jakotsu sighed dramatically. "Fine! But don't think of it as a favor! I don't go out of my way for you women!"

Sango half smiled, as she walked off in a random direction He may have been gay, but he still had the stubbornness of a man.

She walked until she stopped into a strange valley, and sighed. The walls of the valley were about 50 times her height, and they enclosed at the end, so she had nowhere else to go.

She was about to turn and head back, thinking she had gone far enough, but her feet stayed planted on the ground. "I smell a rat…" she murmured.

A loud and strange shriek echoed in the valley and Sango narrowed her eyes as millions of demon rats emerged from the top of the valley.

Sango swallowed. "Or many rats…" she whispered and ran for her dear life, only to have the exit blocked by Kagura the wind sorceress and even more of the rodents.

"There's no escape for you demon slayer…" Kagura chuckled.

* * *

"What did you say to her, Kuronosuke?!" Kouga demanded. 

"What are you talking about?" came a voice from behind. To everyone's surprise, Kuronosuke was standing at the very back of the group with a fish tail sticking out of his mouth and a bowl of stew in his hands.

"Wait…" Nobunaga gulped. "If you're back there… then do we want to know who _that_ is?" he pointed to the other Kuronosuke at the front with his back facing them.

He started to laugh evilly. Everyone sweat dropped. "Naraku…" someone mumbled. "Quit being a loser…"

"Kuronosuke" turned into his true form, with was Naraku.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hiten demanded. "_You_ got kicked off the show!"

Naraku chuckled and disappeared into his miasma.

That was when they realized that Sango was probably in danger…

* * *

OK... now I know everyone is going to kill me for not updating in like... a year... hehe. And after I gave MapleDuck a hard time with updating, here I am after a year... T-T I'm really sorry everyone! I had writer's block with this story, and so I put it on hold... then... I kinda forgot about it... and then I started getting messeges from people teling me to update it, and so I said to myself, "you know what? its time to update this story!" so I sat at my computer for a looong time and finally came up with an idea! Yay me! 

And another thing, I looked back at my other chapters! **O.O** i hadn't even realized they were that short! Wow, i'm ashamed of myself!! T-T Don't look at me! LOL! So anyhoo, i made this one... not my longest ever but definately long_er_.

So again i'm so sorry for the wait everybody! FLAME ME! PUNISH ME! DO WHAT YOU MUST! I'll probably here from a lot of you guys in the reviews, and I might die a few times... but thats OK... i think...

I'm kinda scared to say this because I don't know what will happen but... R&R... now i'm going to go hide!

P.S. This is probably my longest A.N. ever:P:P


End file.
